


You Have Got to See This

by ashwritesstuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/pseuds/ashwritesstuff
Summary: A cacophony echoed across the courtyard of Winterfell.“Sam, Sam!” his best friend, Jon Snow, called to him. “Sam, you have got to see this!”





	You Have Got to See This

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the JBO 100K Posts Celebration is "you have got to see this." A little silly idea popped into my head for this one, but if I say much more, I'll spoil it for you. Just read and enjoy. 
> 
> For all the sweet ladies I've met through JBO, I love all of you very much. I am grateful for your friendship and that we have such fun together. 
> 
> Graciously beta-read by the lovely julieoftarth.

A cacophony echoed across the courtyard of Winterfell. Voices filled with frustration, anger, and even a bit of rage assaulted the ears of everyone outside and even into the castle. Samwell Tarly’s mind filled with concern. A fight could be breaking out. He had to go investigate. If there was a brawl, it was possible whomever was involved might need medical attention. Sam hustled off as quick as he could in the direction of the ruckus.

 

“Sam, Sam!” His best friend, Jon Snow, called to him. “Come with me! You have got to see this!” Sam skidded to a halt, and then turned to follow, huffing and puffing after Jon.

 

“What’s all the fuss?” Arya Stark, Jon’s sister, barked at them as they ran past.

 

“You’ve got to see this, Arya! Come on!” Jon hollered back as she joined their pack, running together towards the sound.

 

Arya, quick as a cat, easily caught up to her brother, and snagged Sansa by the arm as they passed, dragging her along too.

 

“Arya!” Sansa yelped in pain. “What in seven hells are we doing?”

 

“I don’t know, Sansa. Just shut up and come on,” Arya fussed at her sister.

 

The quartet made their way to the wild rumpus where a crowd was beginning to form, blocking their view. Arya, not to be swayed because of her small build, wriggled her way to the front, elbowing her way through the crowd. Sam worked his way around the outside of the cluster of people. Sansa batted her eyelashes and the waters parted, making way for the beautiful young woman. Jon brooded and sulked because of his small stature until Sam came back to grab his friend by the collar and push him to the front. The voices grew louder as they approached.

 

There they spied two warriors, knightly in appearance and clad in armor, swords clashing along with their words.

 

“You certainly took your time getting here, being only one man when an army was promised,” the female warrior snarled, hefting a heavy swing at her opponent.

 

“But I’m here, am I not? You try moving quickly when half the country would take your head off for a sizeable reward!” her adversary growled back, countering the blow with his own sword.

 

The two continued to fight, leveling hits and cuts at each other until swords were abandoned and they began to tussle, grabbing hold of one another and wrestling to the ground. The two rolled about in the snow while everyone looked on; no one seemed to want to intervene.

 

Finally, the male warrior managed to hook his leg around the female warrior’s leg, using it as leverage to flip his opponent, landing atop her, and pinning her arms above her head. Looking down at his foe, he grinned wickedly and said, “I told you I’m strong enough.” The female warrior scowled at the remark, but then her opponent did the unexpected. He kissed her brazenly on the lips.

 

What was more unexpected was that she kissed him in return.

 

The two warriors lay in the snow, kissing as though their lives depended on it until a young man stumbled upon them. The lad yelped in shock, turning away, blushing furiously at the sight. Another older man sauntered up, grinning an oily grin at him. “I told you they’d be fookin’,” he laughed as the male warrior, rolled off, or more like was forcibly tossed off by his female counterpart. The two warriors scrambled to their feet, panting and blushing at being discovered.

 

“And that is the story of Brienne the Beauty and Ser Goldenhand the Just’s confession of love,” came the voice of Brandon Stark over the intercom. “The reenactment of their wedding will be in one hour at the historic Winterfell Godswood.”

 

Sam looked at Jon in bewilderment. “You knew it was a reenactment?!” Sam punched his friend in the arm as Jon chuckled.

 

“And you didn’t?!” Jon laughed.

 

Sam frowned and crossed his arms. “I’d not made it to that part of my _History of The Second Long Night_ book yet! I thought they were two people having a spat! I thought I’d have to use my medical skills!”

 

Jon continued to laugh as the actors playing Brienne and Goldenhand smiled at each other, walking off hand-in-hand.

 

“My lady, do you think we gave them a good show?” Jaime asked, squeezing the hand of his companion.

 

“We always do, Jaime,” Brienne smiled, kissing her husband again. The two had met and fallen in love while working together at the historic Castle Winterfell. To say they were perfectly cast as Brienne the Beauty and Ser Goldenhand the Just was an understatement. They were dead ringers for the most romantic king and queen to rule medieval Westeros.

 

“Well, I look forward to reenacting our wedding again,” Jaime replied, stopping to pull his wife in for another kiss.

 

“As do I,” Brienne smiled. “Five days a week, every week, at 2 o’clock in the afternoon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide between canon or modern au for this fic. After much wrestling about I finally decided, "Why not both?" and there you have it.


End file.
